1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to eyeglasses having at least one partially transparent screen, and to a method for operation of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
For dental prosthetic care of patients, it is usual, among other things, to place one or more implants into the jawbone in place of one or more teeth. To place the implants, two-dimensional and three-dimensional X-rays are taken, which represent the Anatomical Situation for the treating dentist. In this way, the dentist can select and place the implants. In addition to the X-rays, scan data are also compiled.
The scan data describe the position of the abutment in the environment of adjacent teeth. For complete recording of the geometry, records are created in multiple scan passes, with different viewing angles and recording regions, and combined to provide an overall image representation. This three-dimensional planning for modeling of a prosthesis as well as for positioning of implants can be undertaken using a commercially available planning program. In these planning programs, the X-ray data and scan data are combined.
From the general state of the art, it is known to use corresponding templates for placement of implants within the scope of guided implantation, which templates support placement of an implant. Likewise, however, placement of an implant is often carried out without aids, merely on the basis of the skill of a dentist or a surgeon. In the latter case, in particular, an improved monitoring possibility of the work of the dentist or of the surgeon would already be desirable during the operation.
Furthermore, it is known that aside from the scanning procedures and three-dimensional planning programs already mentioned, other modern technologies of digital image processing are also increasingly being used in the field of dentistry.
Thus, an apparatus is known from the article by Wang et al., “Augmented Reality Navigation With Automatic Marker-Free Image Registration Using 3-D Image Overlay for Dental Surgery,” IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering, Vol. 61, No. 4, April 2014, page 1296-1304, in which image data such as MRT or X-ray images as well as planned implant insertions are projected onto the patient by way of a semipermeable mirror. In this way, the operating surgeon can introduce the implants in the previously calculated position, following these data.
The document DE 10 2012 221 374 A1 shows a method for planning and monitoring of a dental treatment, among other things. In this method, patient data are recorded by means of a camera, and subsequently image data such as X-ray images are superimposed on them. The combination of the actual data and the examination results are available to the treating dentist by means of a display. Aside from representation of the image data on a monitor, representation by means of virtual monitor eyeglasses or another Virtual Reality display apparatus is also proposed.
The document WO 2015/143508 A1 shows a method for planning of implantological operations as well as for navigation during the operations. For this purpose, the operation tools used by the treating dentist are provided with marking devices, which can be detected by a camera. In this regard, the position of the tools and, connected with this, the subsequent position of implants, for example, can be displayed on a monitor.
Such apparatuses are therefore used during treatment, in order to guide operation tools, which makes their dissemination in dental practices very costly.